The First Day of the Rest of Your Life
by Riles Starr
Summary: Young girls deal with being left alone in a world with no where to go after a fateful accident.


Chapter One  
I sighed as I waited for my sister to catch up with me. Sometimes I hated being the older one. "Come on, Alison! Mom and Dad are going to be there by time we get there!"  
  
"Oh Dawn! I missed them so much while they were away. Do you think they brought me anything home?"  
  
I smiled down at her bright blue eyes. "I know they did. I'm just glad that they're back. This means no more Aunt Nelly!" I grabbed my sister's hand and we raced the rest of the way to the train yards. We arrived breathlessly and I saw of few people stare at us oddly, but I ignored them. Who said when you turned seventeen you must become a bore? I squeezed my sister's hand and we waited for the train to arrive. We were right on time. I saw a couple of newsies walk by and I smiled at them.   
  
"Would those people waiting for the train from Boston please approach the desk." I groaned and Alison glanced up at me.   
  
"What is it?" she whined in her high pitch voice.   
  
"Looks like the train got delayed. Come on, let's go find out." As we approached it, I heard the sound of women crying. I turned to the man standing before me. "What's going on?"  
  
He looked at me sadly, his eyes full of tears. "It seems the train crashed. No one survived."  
  
A hand flew to my face and I gasped in disbelief. "No! It can't be true."  
  
Alison grabbed my hand, tears streaming down her face. "Dawn?"  
  
I forced myself to be brave for her sake. She was only fourteen. I pulled her into my arms for a hug and she began to sob into my shirt. I let my own tears fall and I comforted her. I told her that it would be okay, though deep down I wasn't sure. My Aunt Nelly would not want us staying with her. Where would we go? They would most likely send us to an orphanage and then we would be split up. Plus, it wasn't very safe there. My sister pulled away from and stared into my eyes. "Promise me we'll never be apart."  
  
I nodded. "I promise."  
  
Chapter Two  
I stared back at the many people before me dully. We had just buried my parents and they were all trying to comfort my sister and me. She hadn't left my side since the news before today. She finally joined a group of her friends when they arrived. My own friends had come and paid their respects, but I found myself not being able to talk with them. They were awkward and looked at me strangely. I felt so much older and wiser than my seventeen years. I saw them laughing and gossiping and I sighed. I wished I could be a part of that, but I knew I had to many more important things on my mind. The fact that Mary had just met Spot Conlon, who was supposedly the most handsome newsie, meant nothing to me, when days ago I would have wanted to hear every single detail. I could care less now. I just wanted to figure out what I was going to do with my life. None of my relatives had offered to let us stay with them, so in a few days, we were supposed to go to the Children's Orphanage of Manhattan. I didn't want to go and planned on figuring out a way for the two of us to survive on the streets. I knew we could always go to work at the mill, but I knew that that often resulted in bad health. I knew the best way to make money was to be a newsie. Unfortunately, only boys were newsies. I felt a hand on my shoulder and stared into a pair of comforting brown eyes. "How are you holding up, Dawn?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know, Davey. It's just, well, I'm not even dealing with my loss yet. I'm more worried about what will happen to Allison and me. Don't tell the others yet, but I doubt I'll be back to school, though I've noticed you haven't been there in a while. I've missed you."  
  
I smiled at him wearily. David had been merely a good friend to talk to. He said what was on his mind and you could rely on him, unlike some of my other friends. "I've been selling papes. It's a lot of fun. Why do you say you won't be back to school?"  
  
I shrugged. "Well, I'm going into an orphanage, though I probably won't be there for long. I've heard stories about those places and I'm not going to allow anything to happen to Allison. Plus, we'll be separated there. Don't tell anyone though, otherwise they'll keep a close eye on us. I have a few ideas and some money already so we won't starve on our own. And I know a way to make money, so if the orphanage is as bad as they say, we'll be able to leave."  
  
David squeezed my arm. "If you two ever need a place to stay, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed with us."  
  
I nodded my head. "Thanks, if I ever have any trouble you'll be the first I call." I knew it was a lie. I knew I wouldn't let them help us. Maybe my sister, but I could never accept their pity.  
  
"Well, I have to go sell papes. My friends are waiting. I'll see you later, Dawn. Keep in touch." I nodded and watched him go. Soon another person was coming towards me, telling me how sorry they felt for me. I smiled fakely as I listened to the people come and go, offering their condolences. I knew they meant well, but it was becoming too much of a burden for me.  
  
Chapter Three  
My sister gripped my hand as we made our way silently away from the orphanage. We gripped our suitcases, the only remnants of the life we once had. "Where are we going, Dawn?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know. We'll find some place." I saw a couple people stare at us curiously as they passed us. I knew we should have changed out of our dresses. It made us stand out from everyone else.  
  
"Are you two lost?" I looked up at the women standing before us. She was a kindly old woman and smiled sweetly at us.  
  
"No, ma'am. We're looking for a place to stay."  
  
If she was shocked by what I said, she gave no indication. "Well, I do have a place you could stay at if you pay for staying there."  
  
My eyes lit up. This was perfect. "That would be great! How much?"  
  
She smiled, "Well, a penny a night for each person who stays. It's very roomy and can hold many people. Come with me and I'll take you there."  
  
She led us to a house and opened the door. It was perfect. I smiled. There was certainly enough room for more people. An idea began to form in my mind. I would start a girl newsie group and this would be our Lodge House. "Thank you, ma'am. My name's-"  
  
She cut me off. "Don't tell me. I suspect you two ran away from somewhere and I would hate to have to turn you in."  
  
I smiled at her and nodded. "Well, you can call me Starry and my sister is..." I struggled to find a good nickname for her when it came to me. "Her name is Squeeks."  
  
She smiled. "I'm Mrs. Kent. I'll come by at the end of the week for the money you owe me."  
  
I smiled and as soon as she left my sister let out a squeal of joy. I sighed happily. "We just might make it yet, kid."  
  
She smiled at me, her eyes filled with joy, the first time since the accident. "Oh, Dawn, I mean Starry, this is so exciting! Where'd you come up with the names?"  
  
I shrugged. "Well, you're voice is so annoyingly high pitched..." I trailed off and laughed as she gave me a little punch on the shoulder and a glare. "I'm joking! It was the first thing I thought of when she asked."  
  
My sister laughed and sat down on a near-by bunk. "She sure has a lot of beds in here. It's so big!" She bit her lip. "How are we going to make money?"  
  
I smiled. "I've got a plan. What would you think of becoming a newsie?"  
  
She stared at me. "Are you serious?" I nodded. "Oh, Dawn only boys are newsies! We couldn't do that!"  
  
I frowned. I thought she would like the idea. "Remember it's Starry now and we're just going to have to change the perception of newsies. We'll be the first newsgirls. Besides, how else do you expect to survive? Work at the mill and get ill? It'll be fun."  
  
She sighed and then a smile appeared on her face. "Those newsboys are awfully cute. Think we'll meet any of them?"  
  
I laughed. "If that's the way to get you to like my idea, then yes. Let's go to bed. We'll have to get up early tomorrow." I opened up my bag and pulled out some articles of clothing for her. "Here's your outfit for tomorrow."  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. "Boys clothes? We'll look like boys?"  
  
I smiled. "It'll be fun."  
  
Chapter Four  
I double-checked my hat once more as I waited for my sister to come out of the bathroom. I was so nervous. My idea had seemed smart, but now as we prepared to put it into action, I wasn't so sure. After all, what did we know about selling papers? I stared at the mirror and sighed. I didn't look anything like a boy! I pulled out a pair of suspenders and attached them to my pants. I looked at myself critically and decided that it hid my chest somewhat. I pounded on the bathroom door. "Come on, Alison! We don't have all day."  
  
There was a knock at the door and with a sigh I went to answer it. I stared at the three young women standing before me. The youngest of the three hung back, standing behind the other two. They were all wearing plain white dresses. "Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
They looked at each other nervously before the woman with long black hair spoke. "We were told dat dere were goils stayin' here and we needed a place ta stay. Sorry ta bothah ya."  
  
I clapped my hands in glee and smiled. "Oh this is wonderful." At their confused looks, I began to explain. "I'm one of the two girls who are staying here. My sister is inside." I took off my hat and their eyes widened. "I figured what better way to make money than becoming a newsie?"  
  
The short woman with the long black hair looked at me in disbelief. I could tell that despite her height, she was able to get her own way. She had a very commanding personality. "Da newsboys will nevah let a goil sell wit dem." She shook her head. "Definitely not."  
  
The other woman, who had been quiet till then, spoke up. Her blue eyes shone with excitement. "Are youse really goin' ta try and sell papes? I always wanted ta, I mean I hate da mill."  
  
I nodded. "Yes, my sister and I are going to hopefully make a living out of it. And there is room here, if you three need a place to stay. Come on in and take a look around."  
  
The three followed me and I found Squeeks had finally exited the bathroom. She looked up in surprise. "Who are they?"  
  
I smiled at my sister lack of manners. I began to respond when I realized I had never asked for their names. "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Da- I mean Starry. And this my sister Squeeks."  
  
The woman with the long black hair smiled, her dark brown eyes filled with laughter. "I see youse two already got yer nicknames. Call me Shooter."  
  
The other woman with the blue eyes smiled. "I'm Missie. And the person hidin' behind me is-"  
  
The girl interrupted her. "I'm Pepper!" She smiled proudly and I knew she had just come up with the name.  
  
Missie smiled. "She's my younger sister."  
  
Squeeks smiled at Pepper. "Want me to show you around the place? It's so big!" Pepper nodded and the two girls exited the room.  
  
"Dis place is big!"  
  
I smiled. "I was thinking of trying to make it a lodging house for newsgirls. What do you think?"  
  
Missie nodded her head. "I think it's a great idea and I think dat Pepper and me would like ta be a part of it. How 'bout you, Shooter?"  
  
Shooter nodded. "It's a good idea. So, how much does it cost ta stay in dis joint?"  
  
"A penny a week for each person who stays here. The woman who owns the place said she'd come by at the end of the week to collect the money. She's a very sweet old woman."  
  
Shooter whistled. "Dat's a good deal. Fer a place like dis, it's a bargain. So, do youse happen ta have any extra boy's clothes? My as well try our hand at da papes." She grinned. "I always got my poker skills ta fall back on."  
  
My eyes lit up in delight. "You play poker! My dad used to play with me, before, well and I loved it."  
  
She smiled. "We'll have ta play sometime."  
  
I smiled and nodded. I went to where I had unpacked the items from my suitcase. I handed them the clothes. "Squeeks, Pepper! Come here."  
  
They came into the room laughing and I was glad. Squeeks was going to survive the tragedy and I knew I would too. She was making new friends and that was all that mattered. "Pepper, we're goin' ta sell papes and stay here."  
  
Pepper grinned. "Dat's great!" She turned to Squeeks. "We'll have da best time!"  
  
I smiled. "Here's some clothes so you'll look like a newsie. The bathroom's that way."  
  
Chapter Five  
The five of us nervously took our place in the long line at the distribution center. I had never seen so many men in my life! I was so afraid they would discover our secret. Soon that danger was over and we left with our arms filled with papes. "So what do now?" asked Shooter. "I've nevah sold papes before."  
  
I shrugged. "I'm not sure. But it can't be that hard." On an impulse I took off my hat, shaking my hair free.  
  
Missie's eyes widened. "What are youse doin'? They'll know yer a goil!"  
  
I smiled. "Well, I am. If we're going to start a group of girl newsies, we have to show them we're girls."  
  
The others looked unsure, but they too took off their hats, letting their hair hand down. I looked at the headline before me. "Mayor loses his cat Stacey?" I shook my head. "What kind of story is that?" I shrugged and decided now was a good time as any to try out my luck with this newspaper business. "Mayor loses his cat!" No one paid any interest to me, as my voice was lost in the crowd around the boxing ring. I took a deep breath and yelled, "Mayor loses his cat!" People passing by simply laughed at me and continued walking.  
  
Shooter groaned. "We ain't ever gonna sell all dese papes!"  
  
My eyes narrowed. "Well, if they had better headlines, we could sell them a lot easier." A sudden spark of inspiration came over me and I smiled. I took a deep breath before shouting as loud as I could, "One of the Mayor's beloved has disappeared without a trace!" People looked at me interested and I continued, improving the story as I went along. "Foul play suspected and hope that she is still alive is dim! The Mayor's wife is stunned." Suddenly I was flocked by people and soon I had sold twenty papes. I smiled. "That's how you do it."  
  
Shooter shook her head. "Where was dat story? All I read about was the Mayor's cat, Stacey." Her eyes lit up and she laughed. "Youse made all of it up, didn't ya?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I just stretched the truth a little bit. I mean I never lied. Stacey is presumed dead and the Mayor did love the cat."  
  
Missie laughed. "Well, I guess dat's how we sell dem. By improvin' da truth a little."  
  
I nodded. "Let's split up. We'll sell faster if we're separated. We'll meet back here at one to see how well everyone is doing. Squeeks, why don't you come with me and you three can sell together." We separated and Squeeks and I began to sell our papes.  
  
Soon all seventy-five of my newspapers were gone and I helped Squeeks sell the remaining papers that she had. I seemed to be naturally good at improving the truth. I smiled in delight when we were both finished. "We did it! Look how much we made in one day."  
  
I smiled at Squeeks. "We sure did a good job today. It's almost time to meet the others, so we better head on back." We headed to the ring and saw an anxious Shooter and Pepper.  
  
Shooter sighed. "Missie's boyfriend came ovah while we were sellin'. He didn't like da fact dat she was a newsie. I don't know what she's goin' ta do. She went ta talk ta him."  
  
I nodded my head. I hoped she would decide against leaving us. I saw Missie a few feet away from us talking to a man who was glaring back at her. "Well, how did you three do at selling papes?"  
  
Shooter smiled. "I sold all of mine except for five."  
  
Pepper smiled proudly. "I sold all of my papes and Missie had ten left!"  
  
I smiled back at them. "I see we've got the hang of this. I always thought it was so much harder than it is." I looked back to where Missie and her boyfriend had been standing and saw her approaching us. He had left and I hoped she wouldn't be telling us she was leaving. "Hi Missie."  
  
She smiled shakily at us. "Well, Matt and I broke up." Shooter gave her arm a sympathetic squeeze. "He didn't like da fact dat his goil was dressin' like a boy. So, dat's da end of us."  
  
I sighed. "See boys are just full of trouble. What you need is a man! Though I doubt you'll find one around here!" She smiled and we made our way back to our house. "Let's go decorate our new home! It needs some cleaning."  
  
Chapter Six  
We soon devolved a routine. Every day we would wake up early and head to the distribution center and get our papes with our hair hidden underneath our hats. Then we'd each go off to sell our papers. Afterwards, we would head back to our house and change into more respectable clothes. Not that we wanted to hide the fact that we were newsgirls. We were very proud of ourselves, but we also didn't want to cause trouble with the boy newsies. I wanted to make sure they knew as little bit as possible about us and since for lunch we would usually went to Tibbys, a common place for newsies to eat, we felt it would be wise to go in more common clothes. We would surely stand out otherwise. Though, the knowledge of us girl newsies was spreading. Though we didn't realize it was till two weeks after we first started to carry the banner. We had just finished selling papes and had headed back to our home, which we called the Manhattan Newsgirls Lodging House. As we approached our house, we saw two girls waiting outside of it. They looked very much alike; both had blond hair, though one was super-curly. I wondered if they were sisters. I stared at them curiously and approached them, as I was the undeclared leader of the five of us. "Can I help you?"  
  
They exchanged a glance before the one with curly blond hair spoke up. "We heard about how youse were bein' newsies. We've been livin' on da street and we ain't got dat much money. I've always hated da mill and would do anythin' not ta work dere and so we thought dat maybe we could join yer group. Become newsgoils as youse did. I'm Sweetie and dis is Dreams."  
  
I smiled. "We'd love for you two to join us. We have extra boy's clothes so don't worry. I'm Starry and the girl bouncing up and down is my sister Squeeks. She's just excited about the fact new people are joining us. Ignore her."  
  
Shooter stepped forward and extended her hand. "I'm Shooter."  
  
The two girls shook hands with her. "I'm Missie and dis is me sistah, Pepper. Mine if I ask if youse two are related?"  
  
Dreams smiled. "We're cousins, actually. People have always said we look a lot alike."  
  
I smiled. "That's certainly true. So, do either of you have any idea on how to sell papes?"  
  
They both shook their heads. "Don't ya just shout out da headlines?"  
  
Shooter smiled. "Ah, rookies."  
  
Missie rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. It's really easy. You'll the hang of it fast."  
  
I nodded. "It's easy. Let's go on inside and get you two some newsie clothes."  
  
Sweetie smiled. "Dat we have. We took some of my brothah's clothes before we left our home in Queens." She motioned to the suitcases sitting next to them. "We came prepared fer today. See, we've been wanderin' around fer a while, tryin' ta find out where da Newsgoil Lodgin' House was. Took a bit, but we finally found a nice old lady who informed us where we could find it."  
  
I smiled. "Well, it's a penny for each week night you stay here. You'll make enough money being a newsie to pay for it, so don't worry. We can help you out till you two get the hang of it. Mrs. Kent comes for the money at the end of the week. She's very nice."  
  
Dreams smiled. "She's da one who told us where ta find ya."  
  
I nodded. "She's so sweet."  
  
We went inside and told them how to go about selling newspapers. They soon caught the hang of it and by the third day, I decided it was time for them to try selling on their own. We all gathered in outside of the distribution center after collecting our papes. "Dreams, Sweetie. I think its time for you two to try selling on your own."  
  
Sweetie stared at me nervously, but Dreams eyes widened in delight. "Great! I think I can do dis by myself."  
  
"Well, everyone remember to meet back here at twelve, no matter what. Pepper and Squeeks, are you two selling together today?" At their nod I continued. "Well, let's go carry the banner! Good luck everyone!"  
  
A little while later, I realized I was finished for the day. I had sold my papers extremely fast that day. I took out my pocket watch and I realized I had thirty minutes till I had to meet everyone. I began to wander through the city. I noticed a place called Irving Hall and saw many newsies standing outside of it. I wondered what was going on inside, but I thought it would be better to not let the other newsies see me. I turned around and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw two girls dressed in boy's clothes staring back at me. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. My name is Starry." I took in there appearances. One was eyeing me thoughtfully. She had curly brown hair. The other stared at me suspiciously. She had bright red hair. Both looked like they hadn't had a decent sleep in a while and I suddenly acted on an impulse. "Both of you look like you haven't had a good night's rest in a while. How would you like to join the Manhattan Newsgirls? We'd love to have you two."  
  
The girl with the brown hair smiled. "I knew your name sounded familiar! You're the leader, right? I'm Smartie and this is Queenie."  
  
Queenie nodded. "So yer da famous leadah? I thought youse would be tougher."  
  
I arched an eyebrow. "Appearances can be deceiving. So would you two like to join us?"  
  
Smartie smiled. "We'd love to. We haven't had a decent rest in a while. So, have the other newsies noticed your presence yet? Most who know about girl newsies are us girls."  
  
I shrugged. "Not that I know of. I personally don't care if they like us or not." Walking back to the meeting place, I began to explain the group to the two new girls.  
  
*****  
  
And that's how it all began. Sometimes I try to recall my life before my parents died, but I can't. It seems like a lifetime ago. I'm completely different and so is my life. Every now and then I sometimes wish that I could have that life back, like when I'm down on my luck. But then I think off all I've gained and how shallow my life before was, and I know I'm happiest here. Besides, the others are always around to cheer me up. I could always count on them and they could always count on me.   
  



End file.
